MapleStory: Black Mage
'Black Mage '''is an update following ARK. It introduces the Tenebris Expedtion World Event as a gateway to defeat the Black Mage. It also introduces a 3rd set of class-specific 5th Job Skills. 1st: Gathering of Heroes *World Event: Tenebris Expedition (Part 1) **Opening of Maple Alliance Outpost **Scattering Wishes Event (2 Weeks) **Alliance Support Event (2 Weeks) *Tera Burning Event to Level 200 *Level 200-220 EXP Reduction *Maple Content Guide Revamp *Hyper Skill Changes *Vanishing Journey Weekly Quest *Monster Park: Chu Chu Island Dungeon *Esfera Daily Quest *New Resolution: 1280*720 *Beta Test Resolution: 1920*1080 2nd: Prelude of War *World Event: Tenebris Expedtion (Part II) **Alliance Rank System **Alliance Supply Shop **Alliance Skill System **Defense Mission: Captive Soldiers (2 Weeks) **Defense Mission: Sky Helper (2 Weeks) **100 Person Defense Mission: Karianne's Attack **Change of Maple World: Darkness Messenger **Change of Maple World: Black Chains *Tenebris Expedition 1st Region: Moonbridge 3rd: Labyrinth *World Event: Tenebris Expedition (Part III) **Alliance Rank: Hero can now be obtained. **Alliance Skill Update: Legend Tab **Alliance Supply Shop Update **Defense Mission: Flame Bird's Help (3 Weeks) **Defense Mission: Twilight's War (3 Weeks) **Change of Maple World: Strike **Change of Maple World: Desire Harrier *Tenebris Expedition 2nd Region: Labyrinth of Suffering *3rd Set of Class-Specific 5th Job Skills 4th: Final Battle *World Event: Tenebris Expedition (Part IV) **Alliance Rank: Legend can now be obtained. **Defense Mission: Light of Purification (Until Black Mage is defeated) **Defense Mission: Final Naval Warfare (Until Black Mage is defeated) **Change in Maple World: Aura of Life **Change in Maple World: Crevice of Darkness *Tenebris Expedition 3rd Region: Limina *Tenebris Expedition World Boss: Black Mage *Quality of Life Updates 5th: New Beginning *Character maximum level cap has been increased to Level 275. *All Tenebris regions explored during the Tenebris Expedition has been converted to official maps. **Arcane River: Tenebris <Moonbridge> (Requirement: Level 245+) **Arcane River: Tenebris <Labyrinth of Suffering> (Requirement: Level 250+) **Arcane River: Tenebris <Limina> (Requirement: Level 255+) *Boss: Giant Boss, Dusk *Boss: Red Witch, True Hilla *Boss: Guard Captain Dunkel *Boss: Black Mage *Genesis Weapon Questline Gallery 메이플스토리 검은마법사 - 영웅집결 MapleStory Black Mage - Call for the Alliance|English subtitles 2018 메이플스토리 검은마법사 Preview 메이플스토리 '검은마법사' 업데이트 영상 음악 (Music Only)｜@MapleStory 'The BLACK Showcase 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20180621 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20180705 출진! 테네브리스 원정대 MapleStory Black Mage - Charge! Tenebris Expedition Animation (English Subtitles) 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20180719 때가 되었다 - 검은마법사 TVC 15" MapleStory - Black Mage "It is time" TV commercial 매그너스 - 검은마법사 데몬 데미안 - 검은마법사 오르카 스우 - 검은마법사 반 레온 - 검은마법사 아카이럼 - 검은마법사 힐라 - 검은마법사 윌 - 검은마법사 루시드 - 검은마법사 메이플스토리 검은마법사 군단장 영상 PV|English Subtitles 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20180809 지금 거대한 어둠에 대적하라 - 검은마법사 TVC 30" 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 20180906 매그너스 회고록 새로운 시대의 서막 MapleStory - The End of the Black Mage MapleStory The Black Preview|Global MapleStory announcement Black Mage Teaser GMS 1.jpg|''Black Mage GMS teaser Black Mage Teaser GMS 2.jpg|''Black Mage'' GMS teaser Black Mage Teaser Video|Black Mage's teaser video MapleStory Black Mage Story Prologue Chapter 1 MapleStory Black Mage Gathering of Heroes Trailer MapleStory Black Mage Gathering of Heroes Content Update Guide MapleStory Black Mage Chapter 2 "Death" MapleStory Black Mage Chapter 3 "Rebirth" MapleStory Black Mage Chapter 4 "War" MapleStorySEA Black Mage Alliance to Arms MapleSEA Black Mage Alliance to Arms Trivia *In Latin, "tenebris" is the dative and ablative plural of "tenebra", which means "darkness". *A limen or a liminal point is the threshold of a physiological or psychological response. A stimulus is perceivable on one side of a limen but not on the other side. It is borrowed from the Latin word "limen" which means "threshold".